


It's Time To Say Goodbye

by SweatpantsAndNoPlans



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweatpantsAndNoPlans/pseuds/SweatpantsAndNoPlans
Summary: After finally realizing her feelings for Lucifer, Chloe Decker decides to tell him. However, her timing is less than perfect.





	It's Time To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> This is my first ever story. I really hope you all enjoy it. Also, please feel free to give me some feedback. I would really appreciate it. Please, be nice. Happy reading!

It wasn’t easy for him. He felt the pain and the despair that went with losing someone you love. However, there was no one to blame but himself. Although, he did tell her the truth, always. He prided himself on the fact that he would never lie, especially to her. He loved her. But there was so much that got in the way of their “moments,” as she called them. He tried to convey to her everything he felt for her, but it was futile. She could never love him. Because he was a monster, the devil himself. How could she love him? She was afraid of him, and he couldn’t blame her. He just wished that she was different from the others. He wished she could see past his true face, and see him for what he could be, for what he wanted to be, for her. He would change everything for her. How could she not know that? How could she cower in fear of him? She wore with him. She knew him, or, at least, he thought she did. At that moment, he realized that, if she couldn’t love him for who he is, then no one could. He was cursed to look and be a torturer. So, he might as well act like it. There is no point in changing. The one person he loved, did not love him. He swore a piece of him died inside, inevitably making him bitter and more accepting of his devilish lifestyle.

Unfortunately for him, the woman he loved has always loved him. She was fighting with herself. She knew she loved him. But she couldn’t help the thoughts that overflowed her mind. He was the devil. The ACTUAL devil. He was evil incarnate. However, she worked with him. He wasn’t like that. He was gentle, kind, charming, and a pain in her ass. He may be the devil, but he is also an angel. Lately, he hasn’t been acting like one, but could he be to blame? She thought to herself. She couldn’t help but think his current erratic and immature behavior is because of her reaction to the truth. The truth she knew all along and chose not to acknowledge. This is all her fault, she thought. She needed to make it right, for both of them. She knew what she had to do. She entered her car and drove to LUX without hesitation. She was going to finally tell him how she truly felt. She was in love with the devil.

He took a moment to look out onto the view of Los Angeles from his balcony. He wanted one more good look until he had to leave and go back to Hell. He didn’t want to go back, but he had to. If he continued to stay here, the world would be overrun with demons and chaos. He couldn’t do that. He knew it was selfish of him to leave Hell in the first place, but he couldn’t stand to be there. He hated the screaming. He hated the pleading and begging of his victims. Most of all, he hated what he had become from it all. He hated what he did to Chloe.

As he thought about her, he started to tear up. He wanted to leave without her knowing. He didn’t think he could handle saying goodbye to her face. Most of all, he thought that she wouldn’t even care that he would leave. She hadn’t been the same, and he felt that it was better to just take off. She would forget about him…

He froze. Behind him, he could hear the familiar ding of the elevator. He couldn’t move from where he stood. The scent of her sent him into overdrive. Despite everything that happened between them, he couldn’t deny his true feelings for her. No matter how much he wanted to forget her, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

She stood there behind him, waiting for him to face her. She was determined. She needed to say this. As Lucifer turned to her, she saw an overwhelming sadness in his soft brown eyes. She looked at him curiously and that’s when he told her that he was leaving, forever. She couldn’t believe it. She hated herself for not accepting her feelings sooner. For not showing him the love that he had always shown her. She felt the world on her shoulders. She tried to come to terms with the fact that Lucifer was the devil. She wished she could’ve just said, “I know” and move on as if nothing had changed. Because, the truth is, nothing had changed. He was still the same Lucifer she had fallen in love with. He told her the truth. He kept his promise. He never lied to her. She felt so stupid and foolish at this moment. She needed to tell him. She needed to show him that her feelings for him had never changed. Even though she was distant and terrified, she loved him. That's what terrified her more than anything, her feelings for him. She didn’t want to accept them for the longest time, in order to never get hurt again, like she was hurt when Dan and her separated. Now, she truly realized that she should’ve come clean the moment that her feelings had changed for him because, maybe, they wouldn’t be in this mess right now. She couldn’t hold it in anymore…

“I love you." She paused, trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. "I love you. Please, don’t go.” She pleaded. The look on his face matching hers.

He couldn’t believe it. The woman he had loved for as long as he can remember, loves him just as much. Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn’t they have just told each other their feelings from the start? He wanted to stay here, with her. However, he knew he couldn’t. The fate of the world depended on him. The fate of Chloe depended on him, and he as going to do anything he could to ensure her safety and well-being.

“Eve was never my first love. It was you, Chloe.” At that moment, he felt the profound impulse to kiss her, with all the love and passion he could muster. He wanted to convey everything to her in this one kiss. Not only was it there last kiss they would ever share, but it was also the beginning of their lives together.

With that, he left. Chloe found herself standing there, in his penthouse, with the biggest hole in her heart. She couldn’t help the tears from streaming down her face. All she could do was cry. All she had done was cry. She loved him so much that she couldn’t watch him leave her. As she stood there, she realized that she would never be able to love anyone else but him. He was her other half, her soulmate. No one else could ever compare to him. Not just because he was an immortal, un-earthly being, but he complimented her. He made her want to be a better person. He made her go outside her comfort zone and start living her life. He was the only one that could make her vulnerable. He was her shining star, but she messed it all up. She drove him away. She made him think that she could never love him. She wished she could go back in time and change how she reacted. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her legs gave out, and she found herself kneeling on the marble floor. She was crying uncontrollably.

“LUCIFER!” She cried. As if he would magically reappear, she kept crying out his name, but he never showed. She cried and cried until all she could see was darkness.

Despite the unhappy ending for the dynamic duo, both Lucifer and Chloe felt an undeniable connection. Something, or someone, told them that this would not be the last time they would see each other. He would make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any questions or comments, please, don't hesitate to comment. Thank you, again!


End file.
